


Angel

by Captain_Katt



Category: Nijisanji, virtual youtuber
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Transformation, Wings, biblical angel references, kanae goes wild and turns into an incomprehensible mess of eyes and light, mild possessiveness, this is surprisingly wholesome though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Katt/pseuds/Captain_Katt
Summary: Kanae smiled, even through his heat driven haze he took every opportunity to mess with Kuzuha.“You’re so cute, Ku-chan...You’ll take care of me, won’t you…?”
Relationships: Kanae/Kuzuha (Nijisanji)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Angel

——

Everything had started off like normal, a text from Kanae lighting up Kuzuha’s phone, asking if he could come to his place with medicine for a fever. Kuzuha didn’t wait to rush to the pharmacy, worry tugging on his heart, Kanae’s weak immune system always seemed to be what got him in the end if no other tragedy took him away again. 

Kuzuha fiddled with the keys to Kanae’s apartment, before a panting breath picked up the scent of... Honey..? No, Kuzuha shook his head and breathed in again, it’s sweeter... The key finally slid into the lock and Kuzuha turned it, a small click as the door opened.

The apartment felt strangely humid - a sticky sweetness filling it but it was undoubtedly Kanae’s, and it only got thicker and stronger as Kuzuha approached the others room. 

That’s when Kuzuha heard it, the unmistakable sound of moaning and wet skin.

The vampire gripped the plastic bag harder.

Kanae’s moans...

——

_The light exuding from Kanae was blinding, the little Kuzuha could see was somewhere between beauty and horror. Thousands of eyes watching his body, millions of hands against his skin, billions of mouths whispering love confessions._

——

Maybe the incessant sweet scent was making his brain fuzzy but just the sound of Kanae’s desperate noises was enough to make him throb painfully. Kuzuha reached a shaky hand out to the door handle to Kanae’s room, pushing it down and opening it regardless of the impending sense of doom that accompanied the action. 

Kuzuha wasn’t expecting the display in front of him.

At the least he’d expected Kanae to shuffle away and hide, like he usually did when sick and ashamed for worrying Kuzuha so much with his weak immune system.

At the worst he had assumed Kanae was simply letting off some steam to distract from fever aches, and Kuzuhas senses were simply overreacting because of nervousness.

What the vampire had not expected in any capacity was an ethereal glow to emanate from under the futon alongside feverish moaning of his name.

——

_Kuzuha felt as if he couldn’t breathe under the immense pressure that he was being put under. It wasn’t unpleasant, if anything the lack of oxygen was going straight to his groin. As if Kanae could read his thoughts, and perhaps he could considering that he’d been speaking with no noise leaving the mouths that shifted across his form, Kuzuha felt an uncountable amount of hands squeeze his throat._

—— 

“Ku-Kuzu..?” 

Was all the mousy brunet could manage before a moan rippled through him, cock twitching as the sheets below him had even more cum spilled on them. Kanae shuffled towards Kuzuha, the futon falling off his naked body to reveal a pair of wings so white that they glowed even in the dim bedroom. 

“Kuzu... Kuzu help me... I don’t know what’s happening to me, I can’t stop...” 

Humans didn’t go into heats, humans absolutely did not go into heats-! 

Monsters and beastmen go into heats-! 

But... Kanae didn’t exactly look... Human right now, did he..? 

“Please, Kuzu, I need you to touch me... Please..!” He pleaded, tears rolling down rosy cheeks. 

Kanae‘s wings beat in a desperate motion that sent wind swirling inside the stuffy bedroom, crawling further forward towards the vampire until he sat right on the edge of the bed. Kanae reached out his hands and made a grabbing motion, it was awfully cute even when considering the situation. Kuzuha stepped forward and let Kanae wrap his arms around his waist, sweaty forehead pressed against vampire’s inhumanly cold stomach, staining the t-shirt with sweat and tears. The brunet sighed, wings seeming to settle with the relief of coolness against feverish skin. Kanae rubbed his head against Kuzuha and took a deep breath.

His wings fluttered happily.

“You smell so good, Zuha... Like vanilla...”

——

_Kanae seemed to be on top of him and under him all at once, the familiarity of his touch warped by a fuzzy feeling that sent sparks through his spine. He tried to focus, but as if his brain had activated a safety mechanism to protect his sanity he couldn’t perceive more than light and storm blue eyes._

_Kanae was beautiful._

_And horrifying._

_“I love you.”_

_“I love you too.”_

_Kanae’s voice echoes endlessly in his head._

——

As soon as Kuzuha had allowed him, Kanae had practically torn the clothes off of the vampire's body. The brunet’s mouth leaving sloppy kisses and bites along his neck and chest, eager to taste the sweet vanilla the vampire hid under tracksuits and jackets. The angel's teeth bit down on the bottom of Kuzuha’s protruding rib cage, making the vampire's breath hitch as he tried to regain any sense of composure. Kanae smiled, even through his heat driven haze he took every opportunity to mess with Kuzuha. 

“You’re so cute, Ku-chan...You’ll take care of me, won’t you…?”

Kuzuha reached for Kanae, no longer content with the visual, he needed to know that this was real, truly and fully. Clawed hands grabbing a hold of mousy brown locks, many of which had fallen from the messy bun on the back. Kanae moaned shamelessly as the vampire tugged on his hair, his whole body on edge from being bombarded with so many sensations at once. Kanae’s soft chest pressed against Kuzuha’s skinny frame, skin melding perfectly like puzzle pieces.

Kanae's head stayed where it was, teasing the sensitive ribs that pushed against porcelain skin, all while his hands focused on teasing Kuzuhas cock. It was still trapped under sweatpants and boxers but Kanae’s fingers were ridiculously skilled, effortlessly rubbing and stroking in all the right places. The vampire was practically putty in Kanae’s hands.

——

_The sensation that filled Kuzuha could only be described as electrifying, stretched and pounded, used and loved all at once. The relentless thrust and echoing moans from the angel shook him to his very core, never ending pleasure consuming whatever sanity he had retained. Kuzuha couldn’t stop his own wings from emerging, quivering as Kanae continued without a break in sight._

_It felt as if he’d been born into a world of pleasure._

_And yet it had only been a few minutes._

_Leathery crimson interwoven with silky white feathers._

_“You’re beautiful...” the vampire moans._

_Kanae laughs and Kuzuha feels himself become overwhelmed not by pleasure nor embarrassment, but love._

——

Kuzuha watches as the angel’s face contorts in raw pleasure, moans spilling out with the beauty of a church choir. Blood red eyes sure that they saw sparks form behind Kanae’s head, a halo of light, like the sparklers they light during New Years on the rooftop, dancing and laughing to the cacophony of fireworks. Kuzuha feels himself stretch around the brunet's cock, it’s long and a nice thickness, a perfect fit inside him. 

“You feel good, y-you feel so good that- it feels like I’m dying and going to heaven-“

Kanae’s wings spread as if soaring, but changed position to encase Kuzuha in his wings. 

“All your noises are for me- Give them all to me-“ he pleaded.

Then he moved, pulling out halfway before sinking himself back inside, effortless and smooth. The action pulled moans from the both of them, Kuzuha’s brain overwhelmed by fuzziness from Kanae‘s scent and prior teasing. 

After that Kanae set a breakneck pace, his heat making him chase relief like his life depended on it, every instinct screaming at him to breed. The noises Kuzuha made only fueled the angel, wet moans tumbling out of the white haired man as he stroked his own cock, desperate for release.

Kuzuha begged, and Kanae sped up.

Kuzuha didn’t think about how it was inhuman to go so quickly. 

“Kuzuha-! Kuzu-! I’m gonna- I’m so close- Please- Pleasepleasepleaseplease-!!”

Kanae felt his body unravel.

And Kuzuha saw white.

——

Kanae slept peacefully beside him, form returned to normal, as if his being hadn’t split apart into something unrecognizable. It felt like a miracle that Kuzuha hadn’t gone insane, perhaps love was the glue that held him together under the mental beating that was Kanae’s... Transformation...

Kanae turned to him, still asleep, arms wrapping around him and face nuzzling into his chest. 

He couldn’t remember when it had all seized, it felt like it had both been days and seconds that he had been with Kanae’s monstrous form. 

But if he was honest with himself...

Kuzuha couldn’t wait until the next time it happened...

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I was nervous to publish this but supportive friends gave me the push I needed to publish this, so huge thanks for them for the encouragement and beta readings!
> 
> Also, if you came from twitter because of a Marshmallow, this is the fic >:)


End file.
